


Dreams

by Hieiko



Series: All We've Ever Done is Dance [5]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Episode Related, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 02:12:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/645416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hieiko/pseuds/Hieiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post - Something Blue. With sort of flashbacks from School Hard. Just a tad naughty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams

"Who are you?"

"You'll find out on Saturday."

"What happens Saturday?"

"I _kiss_ you."

Buffy bolted upright in bed. 'That was not what he'd said!' she reminded herself. Why on earth would she dream of him saying that? There would be no kissing... except there had been, during Willow's spell. And somehow, she couldn't quite forget... no, bad Buffy!

She sighed, then went back to sleep. And dreamed.

"I'll tell you what. As a personal favor from me to you, I'll make it quick. It won't hurt a bit."

"No, Spike, it'll hurt a lot. But in a _good_ way..."


End file.
